First Kisses
by gothrockergirl
Summary: Haruhi has had her first kiss much to the surprise of the other host. Unfortunately she does not recall it to be a good experience. Maybe it is up to one Shadow King to fix it. Total Fluff rated T just to be safe.


General POV:

It started as a normal day in the host club and the guest had just left. The host were all gathered at the sets of couches in the middle of the music room. They were talking about the host hours and relaxing before they all decided to go home. Haruhi was as usual cleaning the club room but was apart of the conversation as Kyoya who was working at his table on his computer. That is when it all started.

Kyoya's POV:

All was going normally after hours. We were all talking while I worked on my computer and Haruhi was cleaning the club room. Both of us still apart of the conversation at hand… although Haruhi more so than I. The rest of the host were now just casually talking about some of the questions that the customers had asked. Today they happened to be exceptionally more nosey and vulgar than normal. At this point I was only half paying attention not really interested in the crass questions from the girls we entertain. That was at least until Hikaru addressed Haruhi. Hikaru looked over at Haruhi and said, "Oh yeah speaking about the questions from the girls they asked you a few very interesting ones didn't they Haruhi?" His twin nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah Haruhi. Questions that we notice you didn't answer." Haruhi looked over at them with a blank face and they looked back at her mischievously.

My interest was now peaked. I had been a bit busier during club today than usual and as consequence I hadn't got to pay as much attention to Haruhi as I normally do. "What are you guys getting at?" she asked them blankly. They smirked at her "We want to know the answers to them Haruhi! Come on tell us!" She sighed and shook her head, " I don't see why you would want to know. They are just silly questions that I didn't feel like answering." They didn't stop at that though, "Come on Haruhi if they are just stupid questions then you shouldn't have a hard time answering them. Just tell us!" they said together." She put a hand on her hip and sighed. "Fine. And what might the questions be that you want the answers to?" She said a little snappily. The twins grins widened they had won and would now get answers to questions I was curios about.

"Well…" Kaoru started, "The questions we want answered are, have you ever been skinny dipping? Have you had any girlfriends or in you case boyfriends? Have you had your first kiss? and Have you ever had sex?" Hikaru finished. Now the trio had everyone's attention. We were all waiting with baited breath for her answers and I especially so. I was also shocked that the customers asked my precious Haruhi such vulgar questions. What the hell had gotten into them lately to be asking questions like that. Especially to my Haruhi. But, now it was up to her to answer these questions since she had said that she would and I personally was taking great interest in hearing her answers. Haruhi nodded in acceptance to the questions and started to answer them ticking them off on her fingers as she went. "Let's see…" she said. "Well, Yes i have been skinny dipping… long story… Yes I have had a couple of boyfriends. Yes, I have had my first kiss, and no I have not had sex."

SHE HAS GONE SKINNY DIPPING?! SHE HAS HAD HER FIRST KISS!? I was shocked to say the least. My Haruhi has apparently done some things I hadn't known about. But, how was that possible? I had information on her that should be impossible to get. Hell I got weakly reports on her. How could I have not known about those two things. I inwardly sighed for a moment though at least she has not had sex. My thoughts were cut by Tamaki screaming, "What? My little girl couldn't have done something so scandalous as skinny dipping or kissing boys! Explain yourself right now young lady!" She looked at him and said, "Knock it off Sempi you are making it sound way worse than it is. One, I went skinny dipping with my cousin when I was like eight. She and I went camping near a lake and wanted to swim but we didn't have swimming suits, so my Aunt T. let us swim naked. We were both just kids and in the middle of nowhere so it wasn't like it was a big deal. And two, yes I have kissed a boy I am sixteen now and was not completely undesirable at the time! Geez."

So she skinny dipped as a child. That is a relief because while technically it was skinny dipping she was to young for it to truly count as skinny dipping. This is good because, it means my girl is still innocent and hasn't done anything indecent. After Haruhi explained herself everyone was satisfied and things died down. After a while everyone save Haruhi and I started packing up and leaving. My mind was still on all that she had said. She never fails to surprise me. One thing kept going through my head though… she had said that she was not completely undesirable at the time as though she was undesirable now. She also she had kissed a boy which implies only one. Why is that? My thought were broke by Haruhi sitting across from me at my table. By now everyone had gone. It had become a new habit for her and I. A sort of tradition that had started up a while ago when we talked about her debt after everyone had left a few weeks ago and it ended up turning into a conversation about other things. Since then we have been having these sort of conversations everyday.

I closed my laptop and looked up at her. She gave me a smile. Oh how I love that smile. "How was your day Kyoya-Senpai?" She asked. That is how our conversations typically started."It was alright. How was yours Haruhi?" I asked her. She replied with the same answer I had given her and gave me a smile. I loved these conversations that we have together. It makes me forget all of the stress and responsibilities that I have on my shoulders if even for only an hour. It is also during these conversations the last few weeks that confirmed my feelings of love for her. I suppose I had always known really. It was just I didn't want to believe that those were my true feelings for her until now. Until these conversations between us had allowed her to somehow step through my barriers more that she did before, and truly give me no place to hide. Now all I had to do was act on it and maybe that time was not to far away.

"So… skinny dipping huh?" I asked her with a smirk catching a glare on my glasses. A act that doesn't come even close to intimidating her like it does the others. She huffed and rolled her eyes at me, "Oh, not you too!" I chuckled at her. "It isn't like it is a big deal I was little when I did it! Geeze!" she defended exasperatedly. "I know, I know, I am merely teasing. Besides it isn't often that I don't know about things like that when it does come to a person." She nodded with amusement in her eyes. "Ah yes, the all mighty shadow king with his all knowing ways of information. It is a true crime when you don't know something. Really though where are these girls getting these questions? They are just… just… well just rude for one." She said. I nodded in agreement. "Yes that is definitely true. Be that as it may though I do have a couple questions about your answers."

She looked at me with slight hesitance. That is interesting she hasn't done that in a while. This must be something big for her to have that reaction. "Sure go ahead." she said a bit reluctantly. "Okay why is is you got defensive when it came to talking about you kissing and why do you think you are undesirable?" I asked. She blinked at my questions, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "What makes you ask that Senpai?" she asked. "Well, for one you said you were not all that undesirable which implies that is how you feel about yourself. It also makes it sound like it is something you would rather forget about." I answered. She nodded and turned to look out the window. "You are right Kyoya-Senpai it is how I feel and something I would much rather forget." My heart hurt for her at her words. Why would she ever feel that way?

"Why Haruhi" I asked her. I needed to know. I cannot handle knowing about something that hurts her. I need to try and fix it. She looked at me with sad eyes and said,"Well let's just say I know I am not the prettiest girl alive and not the nicest either. I tend to be blunt and completely obtuse when it comes to feelings. And let's face it one of the only reasons most people talk to me is because I am neutral about most things and give decent advice or they need help on their homework. The only people who talk to me because they genuinely want to are you and the other host. And for my reasoning for wanting to forget my first kiss… well let's just say it sounds more like a horror story than a pleasantly awkward experience." she told me.

I couldn't believe what she had just told me, but realistically it all seemed to fit. It hurts that she doesn't see her potential and all the great qualities that make her fantastic. That makes her who I love. And horror story? What on Earth does she mean by horror story? "First off I would like to completely disagree with you being undesirable. You are far more radiant and liked than what you give yourself credit for. Second what on Earth do you mean by your first kiss being a horror story?" She shook her head sadly, "It is a long story." I looked at her caringly, "I have all the time it will take to tell it." I told her. She nodded, "Okay."

"Well…" she began, "It was my last year of middle school and I was dating my last boyfriend named Ron. We were at a football game but it was raining so we were hiding in the dugout on the baseball field with a few friends. He had been pressuring me to kiss him and be more… physical… lately but I refused. I had just turned 14 there was no way I was ready for something like that and I had told him such. Our friends left to go and get another friend of ours who had just arrived and bring him back to where we were all hanging out. Ron took this as an opportunity to get what he wanted and forced himself onto me. I was able to get him off of me and get away before it could go any farther. I broke up with him immediately and went home. He took my first kiss that night and scared that life out of me. I had never felt so dirty. The following day at school he had told everyone that I cheated on him so he dumped me. No one believed him but I refused to date anyone after that. So yeah that is my story."

I sat there stunned. How could someone do something so wretched to my angel?! I WILL KILL HIM! I got up from my seat and walked over to Haruhi and pulled her up out of her chair into my arms. "I am so sorry Haruhi." She shrugged in my embrace and said, "Hey that's life. No big deal." I pulled her tighter and shook my head. "No Haruhi it is a big deal and it is something I would like to correct if you would let me." She looked up at me with confused eyes. "What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" she asked. "I looked into her eyes and asked, "May I kiss you Harui?" She continued looking into my eyes and nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yes." she said breathlessly. I slowly leaned down and her eyes fluttered closed as my lips met hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was a million times better than anything I had ever imagined. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and our lips melted together like lava. It was bliss. When we broke away shortly after I looked into her eyes lovingly. She sighed and said, "I wish that had been my first kiss Kyoya. Thank you." I loved hearing my name without the formalities coming from her lips. This is it. This was my chance to make her mine. "I love you Haruhi and have been wanting to do that for a long time. Won't you please be mine?" I asked her. She gave me one of the most radiant smiles I have ever seen. "Yes Kyoya I will." She answered. I gave her a true smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. When our lips met for the second time I couldn't help but think that she is mine and I am never letting her go and also to remember to have this Ron kid killed later for what he did to her in the first place. Then again I am more than pleased to be the one fixing what he broke.

 _ **Author's Note: So I got this idea for this story stuck in my head for a fluffy, cute, sweet side of Kyoya opposed to the normal Kyoya and had to write it. I hope you enjoyed this one shot and I am thinking about making a sort of dark sequel for it, so tell me what you think. I should also have a new chapter up for SOS SAVIOR up soon so be on the lookout for that as well. As alway be sure to comment and tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading. LOVE ALWAYS GOTHROCKERGIRL**_


End file.
